


Best laid plans

by call_me_el



Series: Butterfly Effect [8]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej i Michał na ratunek, Andrzej i Michał próbują żyć bez Smugi, Andrzej i Michał to typowi mężczyźni, Andrzej się stara, Family Feels, Gen, Jakoś im to idzie, M/M, Michał to Michał, O Smudze się tu tylko wspomina, References to Depression, Tadek utrzymuje ich przy życiu, Wilmuga w tle - Freeform, Zaraz po Łowcach Głów, początek ósmej książki, siódma książka, trochę angstu, trochę humoru
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: O tym, co działo się przez ten czas, kiedy Smuga był w Brazylii, a Wilmowski został w Hamburgu. Również o tym, dlaczego nie powinno się zostawiać Andrzeja i Michała samych na dłuższy czas, i o tym, że nie wszystkie plany... no cóż, idą zgodnie z planem.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Michał Smuga, Andrzej Wimowski & Tadeusz Nowicki, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Series: Butterfly Effect [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> Wydarzenia z siódmej i ósmej książki podzielone tak, żeby miały sens z punktu widzenia Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.

\- Jeszcze nie śpisz?

Zatrzymał się w progu kuchni i oparł ramieniem o framugę. Małe pomieszczenie było pogrążone w ciemności i tylko jedna mała lampa oświetlała przestrzeń na końcu stołu najbliżej drzwi. Ciszę przerywały ciężki miarowy oddech dochodzący z pokoju obok i strzelanie płomienia w lampie.

Zawiesił wzrok na lekko przygarbionej sylwetce siedzącej przy stole. Janek siedział pochylony do przodu, łokciami opierał się na blacie i wpatrywał w list leżący przed nim. Co chwila zaciskał palce wtopione we włosy.

\- Nie chcę jechać. – Łagodny głos ledwo zmącił ciszę. – Nie chcę.

\- Przekonujesz teraz mnie, czy sam siebie? – Podszedł do niego powoli i oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu. Przesunął ją na kark i leciutko ścisnął. – Bo stąd, gdzie ja stoję, wygląda na to, że jednak chcesz.

\- Andrzej… - Janek uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego niemal błagalnie. – Powiedz mi, żebym nie jechał.

\- Powinieneś pojechać. – Zaśmiał się lekko, kiedy to spojrzenie zmieniło się z błagalnego w zmęczone. – Nie dlatego, że cię tu nie chcę. – Nachylił się i pocałował zmarszczone czoło między czarnymi brwiami. – Ale widzę, że aż się pieklisz, żeby gdzieś wybyć. Poradzimy sobie z Michałem.

\- Wiem, serce moje. – Janek ujął go za nadgarstek i oparł policzek na przegubie jego dłoni. – Jesteś pewien? Nie wiem ile mi to może zająć. – Rzucił okiem na list. – Wygląda na to, że będzie tam sporo do zrobienia.

\- Może w końcu nauczysz się pisać listy? – Napotkał nieco już pogodniejsze spojrzenie i dodał – Czas szybko minie. Hagenbeck zlecił mi przygotowanie działu etnograficznego i sam będę zawalony pracą. Michał ma do ogarnięcia parę lat zaległości w materiale, jeśli chce w przyszłym roku dostać dyplom. Będziesz się tylko męczył, siedząc w mieście bezczynnie tyle czasu. A tak, przynajmniej będę wiedział, że jesteś w jednym miejscu, a nie ganiasz po całym świecie.

\- Może jak już uporam się z robotą i ty skończysz swój projekt, przyjechalibyście z Michałem do mnie? Moglibyśmy jeszcze raz zwiedzić dom Domeyki.

\- Pamiętasz? – Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie ich pierwszej wyprawy. Przysiadł na krześle obok Janka i oparł dłoń na jego policzku. Ciepło rozlało mu się po sercu, kiedy Janek ufnie przytulił twarz do jego ręki i wciąż patrzył na niego lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Pamiętam. Wyspę też pamiętam. – Obydwaj wyszczerzyli się i cicho zachichotali. – To jak? Zgadasz się?

\- Zgadzam się. – Potarł kciukiem szorstki zarostu tuż przy ustach Janka i nachylił się bliżej.

\- No to już ustalone. – Szare oczy błysnęły radośnie i Janek odetchnął z ulgą. – Dziękuję, Andrzeju. – Chwycił go za kark i przyciągnął jego usta do swoich w krótkim pocałunku.

\- Nie dziękuj. – Skubnął wargami popękane usta i uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Nie masz za co. Odpiszesz Nixonowi z rana, a teraz chodź do łóżka. Jeszcze nie ma drugiej.

\- Czemu więc sam zerwałeś się tak wcześnie?

\- Przebudziłem się i nie było cię obok?

Janek zaśmiał się cicho i obydwaj zamarli, kiedy z pokoju rozległo się ciche:

\- Umowa była? Była.

Obydwaj spojrzeli po sobie i dwa identycznie szerokie uśmiechy spotkały się w połowie drogi w głębokim pocałunku.

***

Miesiąc.

Tyle czasu minęło od wyjazdu Janka.

Kiedy dostał zlecenie od Hagenbecka, nie podejrzewał, że pochłonie ono go do tego stopnia. Spędzał całe dnie pogrążony w papierach, niekończącym się potoku spotkań, narad, rozmów i listów. Więcej czasu poświęcał na użeranie się z ludźmi, którzy myśleli, że wiedzą lepiej, jak wykonywać jego pracę, niż na samym wykonywaniu owej pracy. I nikomu się do tego nigdy nie przyzna, ale miał momenty, w których doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego Janek uwielbiał nosić pas z rewolwerami nawet w pracy i opierał dłoń na rękojeści za każdym razem, kiedy miał już dość rozmów. Tak. Doskonale go rozumiał.

Michał w tym czasie coraz częściej wychodził sam na miasto i spacerował ulicami Hamburga. Przyzwyczajał się do obecności obcych ludzi. Przyzwyczajał się do tego, że mu wolno robić, co chce cały dzień. Przyzwyczajał się do wielu rzeczy. I Andrzej żałował, że w żaden sposób nie może mu z tym pomóc, bo nie wiedział jak, a gdyby nawet wiedział, nie miał na to czasu. Czasem tylko Tadek na jego prośbę, kiedy mógł urwać się na godzinę lub dwie, zabierał Michała w ciekawsze miejsca i dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa.

Po dwóch miesiącach przyszedł pierwszy list.

Michał śmiał się z niego otwarcie, kiedy wrócił wieczorem na wpół żywy i o mało nie przytulił podłogi policzkiem, kiedy w progu powitało go „Poczta przyszła” i wymowny ruch głową na szafkę przy drzwiach. Zapominając o zmęczeniu, z szaleńczym uśmiechem przeczytał niecałą stronę, zapisaną dość dużym, ledwo wyraźnym pismem. Drugi raz odczytał list na głos i obydwaj z Michałem odetchnęli z ulgą.

Sytuacja w obozie zbieraczy kauczuku nie wyglądała dobrze, ale Janek był pewny, że bez trudu sobie z tym poradzi i zapewniał, że postara się uporać ze wszystkim w przeciągu kilku miesięcy. Natasza i Zbyszek czuli się dobrze, choć byli jeszcze nieco zagubieni i przesyłają pozdrowienia.

Trzydzieści dni po pierwszym liście przyszedł drugi.

Niewiele się zmieniło. Pracy było nadal dużo, sytuacja okazała się nieco bardziej skomplikowana, ale nie ma powodów do niepokoju. Zbyszek w pracy radzi sobie całkiem dobrze, tylko Natasza ma problem z przystosowaniem się do nowych warunków życia.

\- Nie wiem, czy to był dobry pomysł, żeby wysyłać tą dwójkę z Jankiem. – Zasępił się, kiedy skończył czytać list na głos i zerknął na Michała, który uniósł głowę znad opasłego tomu, leżącego przed nim na stole.

\- Czemu? – Jedna brew powędrowała do góry. – Bo im się od razu w Brazylii nie spodobało? Przyzwyczają się.

\- Minęły już dwa miesiące i … – Zaczął i natychmiast urwał, bo Michał prychnął pod nosem ubawiony i pokręcił na niego głową.

\- Dadzą sobie radę, przestań się tym tak przejmować. Janek ma ich na oku i jak nie będą się zbytnio wychylać, nic im nie będzie. Młodemu też nic nie będzie. – Dodał po namyśle i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, kiedy Andrzej poczuł na policzkach znajome gorące mrowienie.

\- Napisz coś, jak chcesz, to wrzucę razem z moim do koperty. – Zamachał kartką i chcąc ocalić resztki godności, wyszedł z kuchni do pokoju.

Martwił się.

Bo wiedział dokładnie, czego Janek mu nie mówił. Znał doskonale sytuację w Ameryce Południowej i nie zajęło mu długo, żeby dojść do wniosku, że sprawa może być o wiele poważniejsza, niż mogłoby się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać. Przecież nie bez powodu kauczuk był nazywany czarnym złotem. Co raz dochodziły do Europy wieści o tym, co działo się na plantacjach i na myśl, że jego Jasiek spędzał tygodnie na jednej z nich, cierpła mu skóra.

Ale sam go tam wysłał. Nie mógł narzekać. Wiedział, że Janek pojechałby i tak, ale coś go zaczęło uwierać, kiedy myślał o tamtej nocy, o tym, jak zachęcał Janka do wyjazdu. Może to był błąd?

***

Coś go przebudziło.

Z nienaturalnie szybo bijącym sercem wsłuchiwał się w ciszę panującą w pokoju. Poza głuchym dudnieniem w uszach nie dobiegał go żaden inny dźwięk. Mimo panującej w pokoju ciemności, zakrył oczy dłonią i wypuścił wstrzymany w płucach oddech, pocierając palcami powieki. Oczy mu piekły ze zmęczenia, ale usiadł ciężko na łóżku i oparł łokcie na kolanach, zatapiając palce we włosach. Z dużego pokoju dobiegał go odgłos cichego chrapania.

Stracił rachubę ile razy budził się nagle w środku nocy bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Powinien był spać jak zabity, bo spędzał w pracy więcej czasu niż przez te wszystkie lata razem wzięte. Projekt, który na początku wyglądał zachęcająco, teraz wydawał się wysysać z niego ostatnie iskry entuzjazmu. Ciągle napotykał kolejne opóźnienia spowodowane to brakiem zrozumienia ze strony zewnętrznych kontrahentów, to brakiem personelu do należytego urządzenia działu, aż po coś tak głupiego, jak źle wymierzone szybki do gablotek.

Musiał zapalić.

Cicho przemknął przez pokój, gdzie na wersalce spał skulony pod kocem Michał i przymykając drzwi do kuchni, odetchnął ciężko. Po ciemku zapalił lampę i usiadł półbokiem na miejscu, gdzie zawsze siadał Janek. Za plecami miał płytę i szafki, przed sobą, drzwi i okno. Mógł przysiąc, że na moment, na maleńki moment wyczuł jego obecność i skarcił się w duchu za tak absurdalne myślenie.

W półmroku błysnął płomień zapałki i zaświeciła się jarząca końcówka papierosa. Zaciągnął się i powoli wypuścił białą chmurę dymu, która zawisła między nim, a drzwiami.

\- Spać nie możesz? – Drgnął, kiedy Michał, na wpół zaspany, wetknął głowę do kuchni i widząc paczkę papierosów na stole, przeszedł powoli cztery kroki i usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

\- Mam z rana to spotkanie z wprawie wynajęcia kogoś z zewnątrz do pomocy. – Wypuścił kolejną chmurę dymu, do której po krótkiej chwili dołączyła z naprzeciwka druga. – Hagenbeck nie jest zadowolony, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie skończymy w terminie. Muszę go przekonać.

Lubił swoją pracę. Naprawdę. I sam zdecydował się spędzić więcej czasu przy ogrodzie, ale zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czasem wyruszenie na wyprawę z Jankiem i Michałem nie byłoby mniej stresujące.

\- I temu po nocach siedzisz w kuchni i kopcisz? – Jedna ciemna, ledwo przyprószona siwizną brew uniosła się do góry.

\- Kopcisz razem za mną, więc chyba zbrodni nie popełniam? – Uśmiechnął się słabo, kiedy Michał prychnął cicho i pokręcił głową.

\- Bo mi cię, Jędrek, jest po prostu szkoda.

\- Jak jest ci mnie tak szkoda, to zrób dziś zakupy, bo nie wiem, czy wyrwę się w porze na obiad. – Wskazał brodą notes leżący na miejscu obok Michała. – Jak coś ci przyjdzie do głowy, to możesz dopisać. Nie wiem, czy czasem nie trzeba nam więcej kawy, więc sprawdź, proszę.

\- Nie jestem twoją gosposią. – Michał burknął, ale przyciągnął notes bliżej siebie i przechylił go tak, żeby lepiej odczytać listę. – Zapomniałeś o mące. – Po dłuższej chwili odłożył zeszyt i wyciągnął się, żeby zagasić peta w popielniczce ustawionej między nimi. – Zajrzę jeszcze do rybnego, bo od dwóch dni chodzi za mną wędzona makrela.

\- No to sam sobie tą makrelę będziesz jadł i najlepiej, kiedy będę w pracy. – Zaśmiał się na zmęczone spojrzenie posłane w jego stronę i wstał od stołu. Zagasił peta i obchodząc stół, oparł dłoń na ramieniu Michała, ściskając lekko. – Dziękuję.

Michał burknął cicho pod nosem i poklepał go po dłoni. Andrzej wrócił do łóżka nieco spokojniejszy i usłyszał tylko skrzypienie wersalki, nim usnął spokojnym snem.

***

\- Widziałeś mój sweter?

Drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się z łoskotem i Andrzej dziękował Bogu, że zdążył naciągnąć spodnie, kiedy Michał stanął w progu i zawiesił na nim wyczekujący wzrok.

\- Puka się! – Z sercem łomoczącym w okolicach gardła zapiął guzik i porwał koszulę wiszącą na krześle. Zarzucił ją na plecy, złapał za koniec kołdry i jednym ruchem zarzucił byle jak na łóżko. – Masz szczęście, że nie stałem nagi!

\- Gdybyś miał między nogami co innego, to byłoby co się chować. – Michał wzruszył ramionami i ignorując jego zmieszanie, rozejrzał się w około. – Widziałeś?

\- Nie ja robiłem ostatnio pranie. – Uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem, bo dotarło do niego w pełni, o co Michał go pytał. – Czekaj, czekaj… Powiedz, że to jakiś żart. Proszę cię.

\- Żaden żart. – Michał założył ręce na piersi i wyrazem szacunku nie wszedł dalej. Chociaż tyle.– Taki brązowy z żółtym?

\- W swojej szafce poszukaj.

\- Nie ma go tam.

\- I nie możesz założyć czegoś innego? Musi być akurat ten? Konkretnie ten i żaden inny?

Nie do wiary.

\- Mam dziś spotkanie w sprawie moich opracowań, a ten jeden doprowadza profesora do szewskiej pasji. Chcę tam wejść i wyjść, bo co mam do powiedzenia, jest zapisane czarno na białym w papierach. Wyrzuca mnie szybciej, kiedy zaświecę tym obrzydlistwem.

Cały Michał.

Na szczęście tylko Tadek zorientował się, że spóźnił się do pracy. I kiedy opowiedział przyjacielowi _dlaczego_ się spóźnił, przez cały dzień Tadek rechotał ubawiony za każdym razem, kiedy go widział.

***

Listy od Janka przychodziły dwa razy w miesiącu.

Nie dogadali się na samym początku i po pół roku doszło do tego, że Andrzej dostawał jeden list na początku miesiąca i drugi, z odpowiedzią na jego poprzedni list, po dwóch tygodniach od pierwszego. Ale ani on, ani Janek nie wspomnieli o tym słowem i kontynuowali korespondencję w tempie cztery listy na miesiąc. Michał śmiał się z niego, ale sam skrobał co raz i bez słowa podrzucał mu kartki do wrzucenia w kopertę.

Zaczął mu doskwierać brak tych zawsze błyszczących szarych oczu, i tego szerokiego, zaraźliwego uśmiechu i ciepłego, łagodnego głosu. Przyłapywał się coraz częściej, że budząc się w środku nocy, instynktownie szukał drugiego gorącego ciała, które powinno być tuż przy nim.

Michał też radził sobie nie najlepiej i spędzał nieskończone godziny przy książkach, zarywając czasem noce. Nie raz Andrzej wstawał w nocy i siadał z nim, nie mówiąc nic. Wpatrywał się wtedy w ciemny kąt i wsłuchiwał w cichy oddech, szeleszczenie kartek i skrobanie ołówka po papierze. Obydwaj źle znosili samotność i uznał, że skoro siedzenie razem w środku nocy mogło pomóc i jemu, i Michałowi, nie zamierzał się ruszać stamtąd, choćby nie wiadomo, co.

W podziękowaniu Michał zawsze robił mu kubek kawy, po czym sam wychodził do pokoju zdrzemnąć się, zanim musiał wyjść na uczelnię.

I oni sobie tak funkcjonowali przez szereg miesięcy, dopóki Tadek nie wtrącił się do ich małej rutyny. Zaczepił go w pracy, kiedy obydwaj wychodzili z księgowości po odebraniu wypłaty.

\- Słuchaj, Andrzeju – Tadek złapał go za ramię w połowie wąskiego korytarza i odciągnął na bok, kiedy mijała go jedna z księgowych. Ukłonili się jej i Tadek odczekał, aż ta zniknie za zakrętem, zanim się odezwał. – Co ty na to, żebym do was wpadł dziś po pracy, co? Upichciłbym wam coś i byśmy wypili po łyku jamajki.

Andrzej spojrzał na przyjaciela uważnie i wyłapał skrywany niepokój w ciemnych oczach. Nie miał nawet ostatnimi czasy okazji, żeby usiąść i na spokojnie pogadać z Tadkiem o czymś, co nie było w żaden sposób związane z pracą.

-Uprzedzę Michała, żebyś nie został znowu powitany kubkiem w twarz. – Obydwaj uśmiechnęli się na wspomnienie ostatniej wizyty Tadka. Mina mu zrzedła, kiedy poczucie winy ścisnęło go za serce.– Wybacz, że tak…

\- Mi się nie musisz tłumaczyć, brachu. – Solidne łapsko grzmotnęło go po łopatkach tak mocno, że na moment mu tchu zabrakło. – Wystarczy, że was co jakiś czas widzę i wiem, że obydwaj żyjecie.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze możesz do nas wstąpić, prawda? Nie musisz czekać na zaproszenie.

\- Nie chce się wam tak na łeb zwalać. – Tadek machnął ręką, ale był już w wyraźniej lepszym nastroju. – Ale w takim razie, dziś wieczór?

-Dziś wieczór. – Przytaknął i zapisał sobie w pamięci, żeby powiedzieć Michałowi, jak tylko zajdzie do domu.

I o mało by nie zapomniał, bo wrócił dość późno, ale Michał bąknął coś o kolacji i to poruszyło jego pamięć.

\- Dobrze, że mówisz! – Odwiesił torbę na oparcie fotela w kącie i usiadł ciężko, wzdychając z ulgą, kiedy spięte mięśnie na plecach rozluźniły się mu znacznie. – Tadek do nas wpadnie wieczorem.

\- Już jest wieczór. – Zaledwie Michał to powiedział, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Został obrzucony morderczym spojrzeniem, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby tym się przejąć i tylko machnął ręką na drzwi i zawołał:

\- Otwarte!

Usłyszał z korytarza lekko przytłumione:

\- No jak ty tak, brachu, każdego do domu w ciemno zapraszasz…

Tadek łokciem otworzył drzwi i wtaszczył do środka dwie torby zakupów.

\- To nic dziwnego, że twój pan Smuga znerwicowany chodzi. - Bez cienia niepewności, zupełnie jakby był u siebie, przeszedł do kuchni i rzucił przez ramię – Za półtorej godziny obiad.

Z tymi słowami zamknął drzwi i Andrzej z ubawieniem obserwował, jak Michał z niedowierzaniem patrzył tam przez moment i zwrócił się do niego z głuchym:

\- To jest powód, dla którego nie wpuszczamy ludzi do mieszkania.

\- Tadek to nie ludzie. – Zaśmiał się cicho i posłał Michałowi uspokajające spojrzenie. – Po za tym nie robi nic złego. Szykuje nam gorące jedzenie, które nie jest odgrzewaną puszką, albo pieczonym mięsem. Powinieneś być wdzięczny.

\- Jestem. – Coś w szarych oczach błysnęło i nasunęło mu się na myśl, że jego Jasiek też tak reagował na obcych w mieszkaniu na samym początku.

\- Wolałbyś, żeby zostawił drzwi otwarte?

Michał stał nieruchomo przez długi moment, i kiedy Andrzej już stracił nadzieję na odpowiedź, dostał powolne kręcenie głową. Mimo tego, Michał usiadł na wersalce i za każdym razem, kiedy coś w kuchni łupnęło lub szczęknęło, zaciskał mocniej pięści na kolanach. Dopiero, kiedy po mieszkaniu rozszedł się przyjemnie ciepły zapach indyjskich przypraw, Michał rozluźnił się i zaczął przeglądać po raz setny gazetę z tego dnia.

Wedle obietnicy, po półtorej godzinie drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się z rozmachem i w progu stał zadowolony z siebie Tadek. I słusznie, bo to było chyba najlepsze curry, jakie Andrzej w życiu miał przyjemność spróbować i nawet Michał sięgnął po dokładkę. Między nimi trzema butelka rumu zniknęła szybciej, niż powinno być to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że on sam męczył jeden kieliszek przez cały wieczór.

Od tamtej pory Tadek wpadał do nich raz czy dwa w tygodniu i po miesiącu Michał przestał reagować, kiedy za ścianą trzaskały garnki i głuche stukanie nożem o deskę rozchodziło się echem po małym mieszkaniu.

Było w tym coś tak kojąco domowego, że w takich momentach tęsknił za Jankiem jeszcze bardziej. Ale spychał tęsknotę gdzieś tam na dno i skupiał się na pracy, na utrzymaniu siebie i Michała w jako takim ładzie i tylko zapisywał sobie w pamięci wszystko, co chciał zrobić z Jankiem po jego powrocie.

***

\- Dość już tego czytania, Michał. Już. Zostaw to i idź spać, na litość boską.

Wstał w nocy za potrzebą i z ciężkim westchnieniem pokręcił głową. Pod zamkniętymi drzwiami w kuchni przebijała się wątła poświata. Przyzwyczaił się do nocnego trybu życia Michała, ale widział jak starszy Smuga sam się tym wykańcza.

\- Muszę to skończyć. – Padła lakoniczna odpowiedź. Uważne spojrzenie nadal wbite było w niezliczone kartki papieru poukładane w stosiki na stole. – Nie przeszkadzam ci chyba, co?

\- Nie przeszkadzasz, Michał. Nie mów tak. – Wszedł do kuchni i usiadł na krześle. Ukrył ziewnięcie dłonią. – Chodzi mi tylko o to, że potrzebujesz snu.

\- Wiem, że potrzebuję, ale _na komendę_ zasnąć nie mogę. – Nuta rozdrażnienia zabrzmiała w cichym głosie.

Andrzej przyjrzał się dokładniej Michałowi i sam siebie mentalnie w łeb zdzielił, że nie wyłapał tego wcześniej. Myślał, że te zarwane noce wypełnione studiowaniem były wynikiem stresu zbliżającym się egzaminem.

Strofując się w duchu, wstał od stołu i kątem oka wyłapał, jak ramiona Michała opadły nieco, przez co wyglądał, jakby chciał się skulić, żeby zajmować jak naj mniej miejsca. Serce mu ścisnęło na ten widok i w myślach przeprosił Michała i Janka za to zaniedbanie.

Powoli postawił wodę do zagotowania. Zasypał herbaty do czajniczka.

W kuchni było dość gorąco, więc uchylił okna i rześkie czerwcowe powietrze wtargnęło do środka. Za jego plecami skrzypnęło krzesło i usłyszał ciche westchnienie zadowolenia.

Z szafki wyciągnął szklanki i mały talerzyk, z szuflady wziął dwie łyżeczki. Kącik ust uniósł mu się do góry, kiedy sięgnął na najwyższą półkę w szafce i wyciągnął puszkę ciasteczek, które Janek skrzętnie przed wszystkimi ukrywał, że je lubi i wyłożył kilka na talerzyk.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy to pomoże Michałowi, ale nie mógł nie zrobić nic. Pamiętał jak Janek robił dla niego to samo, kiedy na samym początku ciężko było mu zasnąć i tylko coś ciepłego do pica, i to poczucie domowego ciepła, jakie wywoływały w nim jakiekolwiek słodycze, rozluźniało go na tyle, że był w stanie spać.

Zalał herbatę przegotowaną wodą i poustawiał wszystko na stole tam, gdzie znalazł miejsce. Cały czas czuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie Michała, a kiedy usiadł z powrotem przy stole, napotkał uniesioną wysoko brew.

\- Ty tak na poważnie?

\- Jak najbardziej. – Kiwnął głową i nalał sobie herbaty do szklanki. Gorąca para natychmiast uniosła się przed nim i napełnił szklankę Michałowi. – Potrzebujesz przerwy w tym czytaniu, a coś gorącego do picia świetnie odpręża.

\- Może mi powiesz jeszcze, że ciasteczka poprawią mi humor? – Michał ironizował, ale z chęcią sięgnął po jedno. Oczy mu się otworzyły szerzej, kiedy wgryzł się w nie i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Andrzeja.

\- Tak. Dobrze zgadłeś. – Zaśmiał się na widok lekko odurzonej miny. – Tylko nie mów Jankowi, że wiem. Jest święcie przekonany, że to jego wielka tajemnica.

Michał prychnął pod nosem, przełknął, co miał w buzi i zachichotał cicho, tłumiąc śmiech wierzchem dłoni.

\- Nie doceniałem cię, Jędrek. – Kręcił głową z rozbawieniem. – Dobrze mówią, że cicha woda brzegi rwie.

Wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami i z małym uśmiechem sam sięgnął po jedno ciastko. Zapadła między nimi przyjemna cisza. Dopiero, kiedy dopił ostatni łyk herbaty, Michał odezwał się tak cicho, że gdyby nie skupiał na nim uwagi już od dłuższej chwili, nie usłyszałby go wcale.

\- Nie wiem, czy dam radę to skończyć.

Spojrzał na Michała. Wychwycił jego posępne spojrzenie, którym omiótł sterty papierów i to, jak przygarbił się bardziej, nie usłyszawszy od razu odpowiedzi.

\- To nie kończ. – Starał się mówić łagodnie. – Michał? Nikt ci nie karze tego robić. Możesz zostawić geologię i zająć się czymś innym.

\- Czym? – Groźne szare spojrzenie poderwało się na niego i wyraźnie widział napięcie na poszarzałej ze zmęczenia twarzy. –Co takiego mogę robić?

Andrzej zawahał się. Wyczuł w głosie Michała coś, co mu zmroziło krew w żyłach i modlił się, żeby tym razem nie miał racji.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz. – Odważył się oprzeć dłoń na przykurczonym barku i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy nie został za to ofuknięty. – Naprawdę cokolwiek. Możesz nawet nie robić jakiś czas nic. Nie ma znaczenia, czy w twoim wyobrażeniu jesteś przydatny, czy nie, nie wymagamy od ciebie niczego. Jesteś kimś bardzo dla nas ważnym, bez względu na wszystko, rozumiesz?

Serce tłukło mu się szaleńczo w piersi, bo wyglądało na to, że jednak miał rację. Nie chciał, żeby Michał myślał, że musi dostać ten dyplom tylko dlatego, że mu to zasugerował. Nie sądził, że ten weźmie to aż tak na poważnie.

Michał wpatrywał się w niego dość długo. W końcu wypuścił z cichym gwizdem powietrze i kiwnął głową. Rozluźnił się nieco bardziej i uciekł wzrokiem w kąt pomieszczenia. Tak. To chyba było już wystarczająco dużo emocjonalnych wywodów jak na ich dwóch. Czasem niektóre rzeczy jednak musiały być powiedziane na głos. Nie ważne jak sam człowiek starał się sobie je wmówić, kiedy słowa padały z ust kogoś innego, nabierały wtedy większego znaczenia. Bo to już nie było przekonywanie siebie samego, a nieodwołalna prawda.

Na drugi dzień nie znalazł nigdzie nawet pół kratki z Michała notatek i od tamtej pory Michał spał całe noce bez przerwy.

***

\- Jak się tak pieklisz, to czemu do niego nie pojedziesz? – Michał zapytał, nawet nie unosząc wzroku znad porannej gazety. Popijał kawę i kończył jeść śniadanie.

Andrzej zatrzymał się przy fotelu w kącie pokoju i opadł na niego z ciężkim westchnieniem. Chciałby.

\- Bo nie mogę. – Posłał Michałowi zmęczone spojrzenie spod półprzymkniętych powiek, kiedy ten stanął w progu i założył ręce na piersi. – Mam umowę z Hagenbeckiem i jestem dopiero w połowie zlecenia. Wątpię, żeby puścił mnie, bo mój mężczyzna wyjechał niemal rok temu i za nim tęsknię.

\- No jak _tak_ mu sprawę przedstawisz, to na pewno cię nie puści. – Michał prychnął i wbił w niego wzrok. – Też wolałbym, żeby już się tam ogarnął, ale w ostatnim liście zapewniał, że już za niedługo spawa będzie ogarnięta. Damy radę.

\- Czy mi się zdaje? Czy ty właśnie mnie _pocieszasz_? – Nie opanował rozbawienia i mimowolnie zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

\- Nazywaj to jak chcesz. – Michał przewrócił oczami i wrócił do kuchni. Rzucił tylko przez ramię krótkie „Będzie dobrze”.

Musi być.

Pomyślał z goryczą. Musi.

Zaczął częściej przynosić pracę do domu. Zajmował cały jeden koniec stołu w kuchni, gdzie wcześniej przesiadywał Michał i tym razem to jemu przynoszono herbaty, albo coś do zjedzenia. Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział na tą zmianę, ale Michał zaczął przesiadywać z nim i czasem nawet pomagał mu ogarnąć niektóre sprawy. I dzięki temu praca szła mu znacznie szybciej, przez co Andrzej spał nieco lepiej. Znaczyło to tyle, że był w końcu w stanie zasnąć na dłużej niż godzinę i nie budził się zlany potem.

Nie bał się jeszcze. Ufał Jankowi i wiedział, że ten poradzi sobie w sytuacjach, kiedy normalny człowiek poddałby się już dawno, ale zaczął mu uwierać jego brak. Karcił się w duchu za to, że czasem puls mu przyspieszał, kiedy w tłumie mignęła mu postać do złudzenia przypominająca Janka. Dusił wtedy to kwaśnie uczucie zawodu i powtarzał sobie, że to przecież nie pierwszy raz, kiedy nie widział go tak długo. Że przetrzyma jeszcze te kilka tygodni, czy miesięcy i w końcu doczeka się ich spotkania.

Nawet Tadek zaczął się niepokoić i za każdym razem, kiedy się widzieli, dopytywał o Janka. I za każdym razem Andrzej odpowiadał tak samo: „Już niedługo”. „Już niedługo dostanie list”, „Już niedługo będą się pakować na wyjazd”, „Już niedługo spotka się z Jankiem”.

A przynajmniej w to chciał wierzyć.

\- Ej, brachu, nie smętaj się tak, bo aż mi się serce kraje, jak tak na ciebie patrzę.

Chyba musiało być źle, skoro siedzieli we trzech w dużym pokoju ich małego mieszkania i każdy z nich trzymał szklankę herbaty z różną zawartością rumu. Andrzej wpatrywał się w swoją niewidzącym wzrokiem i miarowo przechylał ją na boki w rytm bicia jego serca.

\- Ile już minęło? - Michał zacisnął palce na oparciu fotela. Nawet nie podniósł głowy, kiedy Tadek dolał mu rumu do szklanki.

\- Od wyjazdu? Trzynaście miesięcy. Ostatni list z czerwca przyszedł w lipcu. Trzy miesiące temu.

Nie musiał nawet zastanawiać się. Miał wyryte w pamięci wszystkie słowa, wszystkie daty. Pocieszał się tym, że mogły być jakieś opóźnienia. Ostatnie listy przychodziły mniej regularnie. Może Janek po prostu nie miał jak napisać? Może list zaginął w drodze?

I może by uwierzył w te wymówki, gdyby nie treść ostatniego listu. Janek pisał, że sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej napięta, a Nixon uparł się, żeby jego bratanek spędził więcej czasu w dżungli. Zamierzał przekonać Nixona do zmiany decyzji i wrócić nad Putumayo.

Andrzej znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby nie wyczytać spomiędzy wierszy, że był to najbardziej optymistyczny scenariusz, i że gdyby coś poszło nie tak, Janek bez chwili namysłu rzuciłby się w ramiona niebezpieczeństwu.

\- Zaczekajmy jeszcze parę tygodni. – Z ciężkim sercem odezwał się pierwszy, przerywając panującą w pokoju ciszę. – Jeśli wtedy nic nie przyjdzie… - Głos mu się nieco załamał, ale odkaszlnął i dokończył już normalnie. – To pojedziemy tam i dowiemy się, co się stało.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał dwa kiwnięcia głowami

I sam miał nadzieję, że lada dzień nadejdzie biała koperta ze znajomym, ledwo czytelnym pismem, zapewniając ich, że wszelki niepokój był niepotrzebny.

***

Mieli wyjątkowo ładną pogodę jak na listopad. Pierwsze dni siąpił lekki deszcz, ale mimo to było dość ciepło i cały czas świeciło słońce.

Był już późny wieczór i szedł główną ulicą wolnym krokiem, rozglądając się leniwie po znajomych kątach. Spędził w Hamburgu już tyle czasu, że czuł się tam jak w domu. Nie była to jego Warszawa, ale nie czuł się już obco. Nie był natrętem, wkraczającym z buciorami na czyjeś podwórko, a raczej domownikiem, który częściej wybywa gdzieś i wraca raz na jakiś czas.

Chłodny, wieczorny wiatr targał mu włosami, kiedy skręcił w małą ulicę, gdzie stały rzędy domów, a wśród nich kamienica należąca do przedsiębiorstwa Hagenbecka. Latarnie już się świeciły i cała ulica była pogrążona w półmroku przerywanym złotawym światłem. Wiedziony latami pokonywania tej samej drogi odnalazł ich kamienicę, wbiegł po schodkach i po chwili stał już w zacisznym hallu. Nie palił lamp. W ciemności przeszedł na schody i nie spiesząc się wszedł na trzecie piętro.

Zatrzymał się pod drzwiami i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy ze środka wyraźnie dobiegły go odgłosy rozmowy. Serce mu podskoczyło do gardła, bo mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał cichy śmiech Sally. Trzęsącymi się rękoma wygrzebał z kieszeni klucze i zaklął pod nosem, kiedy z brzękiem upadły na posadzkę. Nie zdążył ich podnieść. Szczęknął zamek i drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie.

\- No nareszcie. – Michał otworzył drzwi szerzej i serce mu stanęło na widok zaczerwienionych oczu Michała. – Chodź.

Wyjątkowo łagodnym ruchem został wciągnięty do mieszkania i w porę opanował się, bo po chwili trzymał w ramionach Sally, a uradowany jego widokiem Dingo skakał mu po nogach.

\- Jak dobrze jest tatusia widzieć! Tak nam było tęskno!

Michał odrzucił jego klucze na szafkę i usiadł ciężko na wersalce.

\- Ja za wam też tęskniłem, drogie dzieci. – Ponad ramieniem Sally napotkał zmartwione spojrzenie Tomka. – Ale co was tu przywiało? Zdaje się dwa tygodnie temu posłałem list. Nie mogliście się doczekać odpowiedzi? – Zażartował, ale kiedy nikt się nie zaśmiał, chłodny powiew strachu zakręcił wokół jego serca.

\- Och tatusiu! – Sally odsunęła się od niego, ujęła go za ręce i posadziła na wersalce obok Michała. Dingo od razu dopadł go i dopiero ochłonął, kiedy został porządnie wyczochrany.

Nie podobało mu się to. Bardzo mu się to nie podobało, kiedy Tomek usiadł obok i przytulił się do niego, zaciskając pięści na jego kurtce. Odruchowo przyciągnął syna bliżej i zaczerpnął duży haust powietrza. Domyślał się już, co mogło zajść, tylko za nic nie potrafił zmusić strun głosowych do współpracy, żeby wydusić choć jedno słowo.

\- Dostaliśmy list od Zbyszka i Natki. – Tomek odsunął się na długość ramienia i spojrzał na Sally. Ta szybko wygrzebała z torebki białą kopertę i podała mu ją. Jej ręka drżała nieznacznie i uścisnął ją, kiedy odebrał od niej list. Odwrócił się do milczącego do tej pory Michała. Ten tylko pokręcił głową.

Odczytał list na głos. Czytał powoli. Wyraźnie wypowiadał każde słowo. Robił przerwę na każdej kropce. Zaznaczał innym tonem głosu początek każdego akapitu. Unosił wyżej zdania zakończone pytajnikiem, podnosił głos, kiedy widział wykrzyknik. Tylko, że kiedy skończył, za nic nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, co przeczytał.

\- Niech by to szlag, _do kurwy nędzy_ TRAFIŁ!

Michał cisnął książką w ścianę i nie zważając na zduszony okrzyk Sally czy głuche warczenie Dinga, złapał drugą i zamachnął się, żeby nią rzucić, ale Tomek chwycił go za ramię i wyrwał mu książkę z dłoni.

\- Wujku! Wujku, proszę cię! Nie. Nie. – Odciągnął go od ściany, kiedy Michał zamachnął się pięścią na szafkę i odepchnął go, sadzając go na wersalce. Sally przytrzymała Dingo za sierść i mrucząc do niego, uspakajała psa.

Andrzej oparł Michałowi dłoń na barku i przytrzymał silnym uściskiem, kiedy Michał zaczął się wyrywać. Tomek objął Sally ramieniem i wszyscy wpatrywali się w starszego Smugę.

\- Michał. – Zaczął cicho i zaczekał, aż ten na niego spojrzy. Szare oczy zasnute były cieniem i błyskały piorunami gniewu. Gdzieś pod tym wszystkim czaiła się niepewność. – To nic… nie da. Złość nic nam nie pomoże.

\- i ty możesz siedzieć tak spokojnie? – Michał warknął.

Andrzej, teraz jak pierwszy szok minął, nie czuł już strachu. Nie siedział on w jego piersi, tylko zawisł nisko nad jego głową. I najgorsze było to, że nic nie robił. Nie zaciskał żelaznej pięści na sercu na każdą myśl o tym, co się stało. Nie dławił oddechu, nie odbierał zdolności logicznego myślenia. Nie robił nic.

Michał patrzył na niego jak na wariata. Jakby nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego nie jest zły. Dlaczego nie klął, nie ciskał książkami po ścianach? Dlaczego się nie bał, o tego najważniejszego, poza Tomkiem, w jego życiu człowieka? Tylko, że on był zły. I chciał kląć i ciskać książkami po ścianach, ale wiedział, że to mu Janka nie zwróci. Nauczył się przez tyle lat kierować tą energię na działanie. Na planowanie.

A ten strach po prostu siedział mu na ramieniu i chichotał za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiał się choć cień wątpliwości, że może jednak tym razem było za późno.

\- Wcale nie jestem spokojny. – Przyznał się szczerze i uśmiechnął słabo, na zszokowane westchnienia trzech gardeł. – Jest mi bardzo, bardzo daleko do spokojności, ale krzyk i gniew mi nie pomogą. Musimy się zastanowić, co zrobimy. Tomku? – Zwrócił się do syna. – Biegnij, proszę po kapitana Nowickiego. Trzeba ustalić plan działania.

\- Pójdę z tobą, Tommy!. – Sally poderwała się za Tomkiem i zabierając Dingo, wyszli z mieszkania.

\- Nie chciałem wystraszyć tej małej. – Michał odezwał się pierwszy, zerkając na niego kątem oka i zwiesił głowę. Oddychał ciężko. Wymuszenie równo.

\- Naszą Sally nie tak łatwo wystraszyć. – Mimo targanych nim emocjom, zaśmiał się łagodnie. – Bardziej się zmartwiła i pewnie już dopytuje Tomka jakby tu ci pomóc.

\- Wszyscy wy to takie chodzące dobroci. – Michał prychnął pod nosem, ale odchylił się do tyłu i oparł ramieniem o jego ramię.

\- Coś wymyślimy, Michał. – Zapewnił go z przekonaniem. Tylko czy przekonywał Michała? Czy siebie? – Już raz goniliśmy za Jankiem po Indiach i go znaleźliśmy. To już chyba taka tradycja, że gdzieś znika, a po jakimś czasie pojawia się, jakby był z nami przez cały czas.

\- No to akurat brzmi jak młody.

\- Tylko nie ciskaj już książkami po ścianach, bo chwilowo nie stać nas na remont.

\- Nie domyśliłem się. Ta odpadająca tapeta w łazience to tak do dekoracji pewnie wisi.

\- Znowu odpadło? – Westchnął cierpiętniczo i pokręcił głową. – Jak odpadnie do końca, to może w końcu przekonam Janka, żeby odmalować?

\- Najpierw trzeba go znaleźć.

\- Zapewniam cię, Michał, że łatwiej będzie odnaleźć Janka w dżungli amazońskiej, niż przekonać go do remontu mieszkania.

Obydwaj prychnęli pod nosem i siedzieli w ciszy, dopóki Tomek i Sally nie wrócili z Tadkiem.

Narada trwała do późna w nocy i kiedy już pierwsze promienie słońca wpadały do pokoju przez na wpół zasłonięte okno, Sally zarządziła przerwę na sen.

Nikt nie zmrużył nawet oka.

***

Siedział w miękkim, pluszowym fotelu, który nagle wydawał się być niewygodnym drewnianym taboretem. Przyjemnie neutralne wcześniej beżowe ściany, teraz porażały pustką, a pstrokaty dywan, który kiedyś bardzo mu się podobał, zdawał się drwić z niego, pełen życia, kiedy jemu świat się walił na głowę.

Zacisnął palce na poręczy fotela i wbił paznokcie w miękki plusz. Zawiesił wzrok na posmutniałej twarzy swojego pracodawcy i siląc się na spokój, odparł:

\- Słucham?

\- Bardzo mi przykro, panie Wilmowsky, ale moja odpowiedź brzmi _nie_.

Andrzej nie dowierzał własnym uszom.

Przyszedł do Hagenbecka jak tylko rozbudził się z drzemki na tyle, by sklecić wystarczająco słów, aby miały one jakiś sens. Przedstawił mu sytuację i nim zdążył poprosić o zwolnienie go od projektu, Hagenbeck od razu mu odpowiedział.

\- Tu chodzi o Jana Smugę, proszę pana. – Modlił się w duchu, żeby stojący za nim pod ścianą Michał nie odezwał się teraz. – Ten człowiek poświęcił połowę swojego życia pracy dla pana i teraz, kiedy to życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, odmawia pan pomocy?

\- Nie odmówiłem, kiedy wraz z panem Nowickim wyjechaliście obydwaj do Indii za panem Smugą. Nie odmówiłem, kiedy potrzebowaliście panowie przykrywki na uprowadzenie więźnia politycznego. – Hagenbeck pochylił się do przodu i oparł przedramiona na biurku, spoglądając na niego z nieukrywanym żalem. – Cenię panów bardzo, ale niech pan zrozumie moje położenie. Mam zobowiązania, z których muszę się wywiązać. W dziale etnograficznym, jaki pan teraz przygotowuje, przedsiębiorstwo pokłada wielkie nadzieje na przyszłość.

\- A gdybym zerwał kontrakt i oddał go komuś innemu?

Byłby gotów i na to. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby _nie popłynąć_ za Jankiem. Zaczął powoli obliczać koszty i serce mu zwiędło, kiedy zrozumiał okrutną prawdę.

\- Jest pan przygotowany, aby pokryć koszty zerwania umowy? – Hagenbeck zapytał łagodnie, jakby doskonale wiedział, że Andrzej nie ma takich pieniędzy. Pokręcił tylko głową. Nawet za same opóźnienia, musiałby oddać wszystkie swoje oszczędności, a zerwanie umowy zrujnowałoby go doszczętnie. – Nic więcej nie da się w tej sprawie zrobić.

I wtedy naszła go myśl. Będzie ciężko, ale dla Janka zaciśnie zęby i da radę. Bo Janek zrobiłby dla niego to samo.

\- Niech pan chociaż pozwoli Tadkowi Nowickiemu pojechać. – Nie obchodziło go już, że _błagał_ Hagenbecka. Mógłby nawet paść na kolana. – Jego umowa nie obejmuje większych projektów. Mogę podpisać, co trzeba, że zobowiązuję się przejąć wszystkie jego obowiązki na czas jego nieobecności, ale niech pojedzie chociaż on. Tu chodzi o naszego przyjaciela.

W gabinecie zaległa cisza.

Hagenbeck odchylił się w fotelu i zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. I uniósł brwi wysoko, kiedy zorientował się, że Andrzej mówi poważnie. Jego wzrok powędrował ponad ramię Andrzeja.

\- Ja wezmę jego robotę. Za darmo.

Andrzej przymknął oczy i poczuł jak serce mu opadło, zwijając się z bólu. Bo wiedział ile musiało Michała kosztować zostanie w Hamburgu, kiedy teraz mógł bez przeszkód wypłynąć w każdym momencie.

\- Michał. – Obrócił się w fotelu i napotkał ciemne, stalowoszare spojrzenie.

\- Zajeździsz się sam, Jędrek. – Michał odezwał się po polsku, wymawiając słowa powoli, jakby sprawiało mu to trudność. – Już ledwo zipiesz. Wyślemy Tomka z Nowickim. Sami coś uradzą, a jak nie… to wtedy będziemy się martwili.

\- Jeśli się zgodzisz, nie będziesz mógł popłynąć. – Nadzieja zakiełkowała mu w sercu i żelazna pięść na gardle poluzowała się nieco. – Nic cię tu teraz nie trzyma.

\- Jakbym cię samego zostawił, to młody by mnie ze skóry obdarł na dzień dobry. – Michał kiwnął głową na niego i zwrócił się do Hagenbecka, który przysłuchiwał się im z ciekawością. – Więc jak będzie?

\- Jest pan gotów na takie poświęcenie?

\- Tak. – Odpowiedział w tym samym czasie, co Michał i cień uśmiechu przemknął mu na ustach, kiedy Hagenbeck kiwnął głową.

\- W takim razie przygotuję odpowiednią umowę i spodziewam się panów w moim gabinecie jutro przed rozpoczęciem dnia.

Z tymi słowami Hagenbeck dał im do zrozumienia, że to już koniec rozmowy na ten temat i Andrzej wyszedł za Michałem z gabinetu. Zatrzymał się, jak tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi. Z trudem złapał oddech. Krew mu odpłynęła z głowy i opadła w nogi, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. Nie znosił tego dławiącego uczucia bezsilności i bezradności.

Janek mu zaginął, a on będzie musiał zajmować się wystawkami na temat jakiś łowców głów.

Janek mu zaginął, a on będzie siedział w Hamburgu, bezużyteczny, zamiast przedzierać dżunglę amazońską w poszukiwaniu człowieka, którego kochał.

Janek mu zaginął…

\- Jędrek, chodź. – Silna dłoń ujęła go pod łokieć i został odprowadzony na koniec korytarza. Mignęły mu schody, kolejny korytarz, usłyszał skrzypnięcie głównych drzwi i po chwili chłodny, listopadowy wiatr smagnął mu po twarzy, przywołując go nieco do rzeczywistości.

\- Dziękuję… - Przeniósł wzrok z chodnika na Michała i mrugnął kilkakrotnie, kiedy obraz mu się rozmazał. – To, co zrobiłeś…

\- Wiem. – Michał oparł dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnął go do siebie, zamykając w ciasnym uścisku. – Jeśli twój chłopak go nie znajdzie, to my nie mamy szans. Ten dzieciak jest w czepku rodzony. – Michał wysyczał mu do ucha, kiedy Andrzej zacisnął pięści na jego kurtce. – A jak już go znajdzie… To mam już w zanadrzu pomysł.

\- Zawsze przygotowany. – Zaśmiał się słabo i klepnął Michała po łopatkach, odsuwając się od niego. – Dzięki, Michał.

\- Rodzina się razem trzyma.

Zrobiło mu się lżej na sercu na te słowa i posłał Michałowi cień uśmiechu.

\- Znajdziemy go. – Kiwnął głową. – Znajdziemy.

***

Od samego rana błękitne niebo rozjaśnione było promieniami słońca, a lekki chłodny wiatr ledwo dało się wyczuć, kiedy przed południem stali w porcie i żegnali Tadka, Tomka i Sally.

\- Powodzenia. – Szepnął synowi do ucha i mocno go uścisnął. – Pozdrówcie ode mnie Zbyszka i Nataszę, jak już ich spotkacie.

\- Na pewno. – Tomek uścisnął go równie mocno. – A kto wie? Może i naszego pana Smugę uściskam?

\- A ja to co? Obcy? – Michał zmierzył ich ostrym spojrzeniem, ale uśmiech błąkał się mu na ustach i oczy mu świeciły. Zwrócił się do Tadka.– Uważaj na tą dzieciarnię, niedźwiedziu.

\- Ma się rozumieć. – Tadek żartobliwie zasalutował i spojrzał po ich twarzach. – Dam wam znać, jak już dopłyniemy na miejsce.

\- Jędrek? – Michał ujął Tadka pod łokieć i zaczął go odciągać na bok. – Daj nam moment, co?

\- O… Oczywiście. – Zerknął na Tadka, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami na znak, że nie wie, o co może Michałowi chodzić.

\- Naprawdę, proszę was, uważajcie na siebie. – Objął Sally ramieniem i zajrzał jej w twarz. – Zwłaszcza ty, droga pani, bo już widzę, jak zżera cię chęć przeżycia przygody. W tamtym kraju nie ma żartów.

\- Będziemy uważali, tato. – Tomek zapewnił go. – W końcu idziemy na poszukiwania pana Smugi. – Spojrzał na niego z większą, niż dotychczas powagą. - Obiecuję ci, ojcze, że nie spocznę dopóki, go nie odnajdę.

\- Janek… pan Smuga jest niezwykłym człowiekiem i jeśli on zaginął… wam też mogłoby się przydarzyć coś złego. – Słowa z trudem przeciskały się przez zawartą na jego gardle żelazną pięść. – Gdyby… - Głos mu się urwał i musiał mrugnąć kilka razy. Sally wtuliła się w niego mocniej. – Gdyby istniało realne niebezpieczeństwo, wiem, że mówię też w jego imieniu, uciekajcie.

\- Nie! Tato… - Tomek chwycił go za rękę i patrzył na niego ze źle ukrywaną rozpaczą.

\- Tomku. – Objął drugim ramieniem syna i przytulił swoje dzieci. – Proszę.

Tomek i Sally spojrzeli po sobie i z niechęcią kiwnęli głowami. Czuł się parszywie, że wymógł na nich tą obietnicę, ale jeśli coś przytrafiło się Jankowi, nie przeżyłby, gdyby stracił też syna i synową. Nie ich wszystkich na raz. Nie poradziłby sobie sam. Nie miałby siły próbować, nie miałby dla kogo próbować.

Odgonił te myśli, bo Michał wrócił z zasępionym Tadkiem, który zerkał uważnie na starszego Smugę i głęboko nad czymś dumał.

\- Na was już czas. – Odezwał się pierwszy, zmuszając się na wesołość i rozejrzał za ich statkiem. – Wygląda na to, że już możecie wchodzić na pokład.

Uścisnął wszystkich po kolei, wytarmosił Dingo i przyglądał się, jak Michał przyciągnął do siebie Tomka i tuląc go, coś mu szeptał do ucha. Tomek spojrzał na Michała zszokowany z szeroko otwartą buzią i zamrugał kilka razy, nim opanował się, przytaknął słabo i z szerokim uśmiechem odsunął się od niego. Pomachał mu tylko i pobiegł za Tadkiem i Sally, który już wchodzili po pomoście na pokład.

\- Co powiedziałeś Tomkowi, jeśli mogę zapytać? – Wciąż machając, zerknął kątem oka na Michała.

\- Zapytać możesz. – Odparł lakonicznie i spojrzał na niego, klepiąc go po łopatkach. – Chodź, Jędrek. Pójdziemy na spacer.

\- Gdybym cię nie znał, zacząłbym się bać. – Zaśmiał się i spoważniał, kiedy Michał tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył, nie czekając na niego. – Michał?

\- Chodź!

Nie miał wyjścia.

Poszedł.

***

Listopad minął szybko.

Nim się obejrzał, była już połowa grudnia i całe miasto szykowało się na Boże Narodzenie.

Dystrykt sklepowy w południe był niemal nie do przejścia. Wystawy sklepowe przybrane w czerwień i zieleń zachęcały do zakupów. Wzdłuż głównej ulicy zawieszane już były ozdoby na latarniach i drzewach. Gruba warstwa śniegu pokrywała wszystko i tylko gdzieniegdzie czerniły się odśnieżone chodniki. W ciągu dnia wszędzie było pełno spieszących się gdzieś ludzi. Nie brakowało ulicznych grajków, bardziej wykrzykujących, niż śpiewających kolędy, aby przebić się przez gwar tłumu, nad głowami którego unosiły się na mroźnym powietrzu słabe nuty instrumentów.

Szedł opustoszałą z samego rana ulicą i uśmiechał się lekko, kiedy z każdym krokiem śnieg skrzypiał głośno, rozchodząc się echem w około. Opatulony był kożuchem, na głowę wciśniętą miał uszatą czapę podszytą futerkiem, a ręce schował do kieszeni. Zapomniał rękawic. Oddech zamieniał się w małe białe obłoczki, rozwiewane nasilającym się wiatrem, kiedy wyszedł na główną aleję i skierował się w stronę kiosku.

Mimo ładnej pogody, nie zwlekał długo. Kupił papierosy, paczkę zapałek i świeżą gazetę. Zahaczył o pocztę upewnić się, że nic do nich nie przyszło i wrócił do domu, zanim jeszcze Michał zdążył się obudzić.

Zrzucił kożuch na oparcie fotela, odrzucił czapę na siedzenie i ściągnął buty, zanim zaniósł je do łazienki i ustawił przy grzejniku, żeby obeschły.

Po cichu przeszedł do kuchni i przymknął drzwi. Odłożył gazetę na stół. Nastawił wody na kawę i zawiesił wzrok na czajniku.

Z jednej strony niepokoił go brak wieści od Tomka, bo według jego obliczeń powinni już być w Brazylii, a z drugiej cieszył się, że nie było nic na tyle ważnego, żeby go o tym powiadomić. Bo gdyby po spotkaniu z Nataszą i Zbyszkiem okazało się, że jest już za późno na jakąkolwiek pomoc, Tomek lub Tadek napisaliby już do nich. Taką miał nadzieję. Chyba, że były to wieści, których nie wypadało wysłać telegramem…

\- Woda ci się wygotuje.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głęboki szorstki głos. Faktycznie. Czajnik buchał parą, a on nawet nie zorientował się, że woda dawno bulgoce.

\- Chcesz kawy? – Zapytał, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie i wyciągnął z szafki drugą szklankę, kiedy usłyszał za plecami ciche mruknięcie i szelest otwieranej gazety.

\- Cholerne święta. – Obejrzał się przez ramię na Michała i wrócił do robienia kawy. – Powiedz mi, Jędrek, że nic nie robimy na święta?

Zawahał się.

Od kilku dni planował coś przygotować ze względu na Michała, żeby choć trochę oderwać go od zamartwiania się o Janka. Sam z chęcią skupiły się na czymś innym i niemal zaśmiał się na głos, kiedy uderzyła go ironia tych słów. Jeszcze nie tak dawno utyskiwał na zawalenie pracą, a teraz jak już skończył urządzać dział etnograficzny, miał zbyt dużo wolnego czasu i coraz częściej martwił się o Tomka, Tadka i Sally.

\- Jędrek?

\- Wybacz. – Posłał Michałowi szybki uśmiech przez ramię, zgarnął szklanki i postawił jedną przed Michałem. – Jeśli nie chcesz, możemy nic nie robić. – Usiadł przy stole bokiem i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie. Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Michała, ale nie podniósł głowy i uparcie wpatrywał się w czarną kawę. Miał cichą nadzieję, że może udałoby mu się…

\- Tylko zlituj się, Jędrek i prezentu mi nie kupuj.

Parsknął cicho i uniósł wzrok znad kawy, napotykając nieśmiały półuśmiech. A może jednak?

\- Z tą brodą to raczej _ty_ powinieneś _mi_ coś przynieść, Święty Mikołaju.

Na widok miny Michała, wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem i musiał odstawić kubek na stół, bo chlusnęło mu kawą po dłoniach. Z trudem łapał oddech i kiedy już się uspokajał, usłyszał warknięte cicho:

\- Ale ty dowcipny jesteś, Jędruś. – Co wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu.

I sam już nie wiedział, co go tak rozśmieszyło, ale opanował się dopiero, kiedy siedział zgięty w pół, bo mięśnie brzucha bolały go niemiłosiernie.

\- Dobrze, że choć tobie się humor poprawił. – Michał burknął, ale cień uśmiechu błąkał się mu na twarzy. – Niedźwiedź chyba zostawił swój notes z przepisami, to możemy nawet spróbować coś sklepać.

\- Mam wrażenie… - Zaczerpnął powietrza i rozmasował jeden policzek. – Że gotowanie pójdzie nam… niemal tak dobrze, jak rozbijanie konspiracji.

\- Przynajmniej nic nie trzeba już będzie zabijać.

Normalnie nie śmiałby się z tego, ale na widok skulonego Michała, chichoczącego piskliwie na wydechu i klepiącego dłonią w stół, nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się ponownie.

***

\- Będzie dobrze.

\- Mhm.

\- Więcej wiary, Jędrek. Mamy przepis, mamy składniki, co może pójść nie tak?

\- Cieszę się, że zapytałeś…

\- Retorycznie pytałem. Ciapaj cebulę w piór… ka… kuźwa… Jakie znowu piórka?

\- Chyba ma być cieniutko.

\- To jak wiesz, to po co pytasz?

\- Nie pytam! Już kroję, już. Nie patrz tak na mnie.

…

\- Nie jest źle. Warzywa są. Mięso siedzi w marynacie…

\- Dodałeś wina do marynaty?

\- Tak.

\- Tyle, ile było w przepisie?

\- Tak.

\- To dlaczego pusta butelka siedzi w koszu?

\- Nie interesuj się, Jędrek. Sprawdź, co z ziemniakami. NIE! Nie dziubaj, bo się… rozpadną…

\- Przepraszam?

…

\- Tu jest napisane, cytuję „Mięso musi odpocząć”… A czym ono się kurwa zmęczyło?

\- Nie marudź, tylko przeczytaj dalej. Widzisz? „W międzyczasie przygotować sos”… jaki sos?

\- Czytaj dalej.

\- „Zrobić zasmażkę”…

\- …

\- …

\- Będzie bez sosu. Czytaj dalej.

\- „Mięso pokroić, polać sosem i podawać z upieczonymi warzywami i kluskami”… Michał? Zapomnieliśmy warzywa upiec.

\- Wrzucimy teraz, to zanim padlina odpocznie, upieką się.

\- Skoro tak mówisz…

\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie, Jędrek.

\- Nie złość się, Michał, dobrze nam poszło, jak na pierwszy raz. Zobacz, Janek byłby dumny.

\- Jak się o tym dowie, to nas w życiu samych już nigdy nie zostawi.

\- Czy ja wiem? Obiad to chyba nie najgorsza rzecz, jaką razem zmajstrowaliśmy?

…

\- Muszę powiedzieć, że nie jest źle. Spodziewałem się, że wyjdzie gorzej.

\- Soli za mało, ale ujdzie.

\- Wieczny optymista.

\- To był sarkazm?

\- Zgadnij.

\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie, Jędrek.

\- Tak, to był sarkazm. A teraz jedz, zanim wystygnie. Michał? Wesołych świąt.

\- Wesołych świąt, Jędrek.

***

\- Poczta przyszła.

Nie zdążył nawet zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Michał zerwał się z wersalki i niemal wcisnął mu w pierś pomiętą, wciąż zalakowaną kopertę. Serce mu podskoczyło do gardła, kiedy rozpoznał pismo Tomka. Po czterech miesiącach od ich wypłynięcia to był pierwszy list, jaki dostali.

Podniósł niepewne spojrzenie na Michała.

\- Nie otwierałeś?

\- Wolałem zaczekać na ciebie. – Michał nie czekając na niego, przeszedł do kuchni. – Na głos czytaj.

Nie zdejmując kurtki czy butów, zaczął otwierać kopertę i poszedł za Michałem. Obydwaj usiedli przy stole. Odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, kiedy na liście nie znalazł śladów łez i zaczął powoli czytać.

Morderstwo młodego Nixona, śledztwo, pomoc starszego Nixona, pogoń za zabójcami, powrót części wyprawy, Janek wyruszył z Indianami w dżunglę…

Zaczerpnął ciężko powietrza. Przymknął oczy i na wydechu policzył do pięciu. Kiedy otworzył oczy, Michał twardym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w blat stołu i dopiero po dłuższej chwili odezwał się cichym, ale stanowczym głosem:

\- Zwijaj manatki, Jędrek. Jedziemy do nich.

Michał wstał od stołu i szybkim krokiem wyszedł do pokoju.

Jak to pojadą do nich…?

\- Michał? – Niemal wpadł na niego, tuz za progiem, kiedy ten obrócił się na pięcie i jego szare oczy błysnęły gniewnie.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie możemy liczyć na pomoc nikogo stamtąd, a Nowicki i Tomek sami niewiele zdziałają.

\- Rozumiem, ale z tym liczyliśmy się od samego początku. Skąd więc ta zmiana?

\- Tylko się nie wkurwiaj, Jędrek. – Michał po raz pierwszy sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie był pewien tego, co zrobił. – Wtedy w porcie, powiedziałem Nowickiemu, że gdyby wyglądało na to, że jest źle, ma mi wysłać wiadomość. W tym liście? Tomek wspomniał o kole wyrzucanym za burtę? To był ten znak.

\- Nadal nie do końca rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

Pamiętał, jak Michał odciągnął Tadka na bok, żeby zamienić z nim słowo, ale nie zwracał na nich wtedy większej uwagi. Powinno go zastanowić, dlaczego jego przyjaciel nagle spochmurniał i rzucał Michałowi ukradkowe spojrzenia.

\- Mam ci to przeliterować? – Michał wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość. – Mają kłopoty. My ruszamy im na pomoc. – Zaczął grzebać w szafce przy wersalce.

\- To rozumiem, ale…?

Stanął jak wryty, kiedy Michał wyciągnął z szuflady znajomo wyglądające woreczki.

Złoto z gór Ałtyn Tag.

Michał cały czas miał pod ręką fortunę i nic nie powiedział, kiedy on głowił się skąd wziąć pieniądze na wyprawę. Nie odezwał się słowem, wtedy w gabinecie Hagenbecka, kiedy mogli od razu opłacić koszty zerwania umowy i obydwaj popłynęliby z Tomkiem i Tadkiem.

Już otworzył usta i zaczerpnął powietrza, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie ma prawa oceniać Michała. Bolało go to, ale w końcu Janek był jego bratem i to złoto należało do Michała, ale…

\- Jędrek. – Michał podszedł do niego z wyciągniętą ręką, ale cofnął się, kiedy spojrzał uważniej na niego. – Nic wtedy nie powiedziałem, bo nie będę oddawał obcemu facetowi pieniędzy, które możemy przeznaczyć na wyprawę. Dałem Nowickiemu jeden woreczek zanim wypłynęli, więc nie jest aż tak źle, ale teraz jak już wiemy, co się dzieje i skończyłeś robotę, możemy ich poratować resztą.

I to miało sens. To miało bardzo duży sens.

Policzki mu zamrowiły ciepłem, kiedy zawstydzony opuścił wzrok i kiwnął głową. Bo przecież Michał za nic nie rozstawiłby Janka na pastwę losu.

\- Wybacz mi. – Odważył się spojrzeć na Michała i napotkał lekko drwiący uśmieszek na jego ustach, ale coś ciepłego przemknęło w jego szarych oczach.

\- Ja tu nas ogarnę, a ty leć na „Sitę” i podnoś alarm. Ruszamy, jak tylko to krypa będę gotowa do drogi.

\- Tylko nie mów tak o tym jachcie przy Tadku. – Uśmiechnął się słabo, kiedy Michał prychnął pod nosem. Narzucił tylko kurtkę, zanim chwycił klucze. – Michał? – Obrócił się przy drzwiach i już miał się odezwać, ale machnął tylko ręką i ignorując wysoko uniesioną brew, rzucił przez ramię. – Zaraz wracam.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Wybiegł na zewnątrz i chroniąc oczy przed mroźnym wiatrem, pognał w stronę portu. Później przeprosi Michała za to, że w niego wątpił. Teraz musiał zorganizować transport i papiery. Może tym razem Hagenbeck spojrzy na nich przyjaźniejszym okiem?

***

_„Kompania Nixon – Rio Putumayo”_

Stał pod drzwiami z samego rana i czekał na Nixona. Powiadomił go telegraficznie o ich przyjeździe jeszcze w Hamburgu i dostał zapewnienie, że zostaną przyjęci o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Michał kręcił się w około i łypał groźnie na każdego, kto przyglądał się im zbyt długo. Musiał go upomnieć kilka razy, bo parę osób przeszło na drugą stronę ulicy, żeby ich minąć.

\- Nie strasz tak tych ludzi, bo może być wśród nich Nixon. – Złapał Michała pod łokieć i osadził w miejscu. Zignorował ciche warknięcie i rozejrzał się po ulicy.

Od razu zauważył mężczyznę, który na ich widok zwolnił wyraźnie i przyglądając się im uważnie podszedł bliżej. Z jakiegoś powodu, kiedy spojrzał na niego, odetchnął z ulgą i ruszył raźniej.

\- O ile się nie mylę, mam przyjemność z panem Wilmowskim? – Uścisnął mu dłoń i zerknął niepewnie na Michała. – Jestem Nixon. A pan? – Zwrócił się do Michała.

\- Michał Smuga, brat Jana. – Ich uścisk dłoni wyglądał dość boleśnie i nie chcąc zrazić do nich Nixona, wtrącił się szybko.

\- Dziękujemy za spotkanie się z nami tak wcześnie. Bardzo nam zależy, żeby jak najszybciej ruszyć dalej w drogę. – Rzucił Michałowi wymowne spojrzenie, żeby ten puścił w końcu dłoń Nixona. – Będę wdzięczny za wszelkie informacje.

\- Tak, tak. Proszę za mną. Uważajcie panowie na próg. Tędy na górę. Proszę.

Nixon zaprowadził ich do całkiem przytulnego gabinetu i posadził na kanapie pod ścianą na lewo od wejścia. Sam przysiadł w fotelu i bez ogródek zaczął mówić wszystko, co wiedział na temat wyprawy Janka i tego, co dowiedział się listownie od Tomka.

W połowie rozmowy do gabinetu wszedł ktoś, kogo Nixon przedstawił jako Wilsona, człowieka, który towarzyszył Jankowi w pierwszej części jego poszukiwań i pogoni. Michał nie zbyt był zadowolony postępowaniem Wilsona i cały czasu mu przytykał. Nawet jego groźne spojrzenia i próby ciągnięcia dalszej rozmowy nie powstrzymywały go.

\- Mogłeś być nieco przyjemniejszy dla nich. – Ofuknął Michała, kiedy po kilku godzinach wyszli na skąpaną w słońcu ulicę. – Starają się nam pomóc.

\- A gdzie oni byli, jak Janek sam w dżunglę polazł, bo jakiś mieszczuch myślał, że wie lepiej niż on, jak się takie sprawy załatwia?

\- I sam sobie odpowiedziałeś na to pytanie. – Poprowadził Michała w dół ulicy, w stronę portu. – Ci ludzie nie mają naszego doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o poruszanie się w dziczy. Gdyby poszli z Jankiem, mogliby nawet utrudnić mu zadanie i kto wie, co by się teraz działo.

Michał umilkł i nie odezwał się słowem, dopóki nie znaleźli się na „Sicie”.

\- To teraz gdzie? Do Iquitos?

\- Tak. – Kiwnął głową. Zatrzymał się pod drzwiami do swojej kabiny i spojrzał na Michała. – Tylko proszę, nie antagonizuj już Nixona i Wilsona. Długa przed nami droga i nie chcę mieć napiętej atmosfery, aż do Limy.

Michał tylko wzruszył ramieniem i zniknął w kajucie obok jego.

Miał wrażenie, że będzie to bardzo długa i niezręczna wyprawa. W drodze do Manaus spędzał całe dnie nad mapą i układał potencjalne marszruty. Większość mapy jednak pokrywały wciąż białe plamy i planowanie jakichkolwiek ruchów było niemal niemożliwe.

Ledwo spał. Ciągle śniło mu się, że odnalazł Janka i już miał porwać go w ramiona, kiedy budził się z gorzkim rozczarowaniem. Powtarzał sobie, że tym razem, jak już go dorwie w swoje ręce, nie wypuści go nigdzie, choćby nawet cały świat walił się wokół nich. I zaraz potem śmiał się sam z siebie, bo wiedział, że Janka nic i nikt w miejscu nie utrzyma. Ot, taka już była jego natura. Miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie mógł chociaż na moment zatrzymać go przy sobie, żeby wiedzieć, że istniał naprawdę. Bo coraz częściej wydawało mu się, że to wszystko było tylko snem, i że po prostu sobie uroił ostatnie dwa lata.

Na szczęście Michał sprowadzał go na ziemię za każdym razem, kiedy rano wychodził z kajuty. Bo skoro był tu z nim, to znaczyło, że sobie tego wszystkiego nie wymyślił.

***

Na drugi dzień z samego rana spotkali się z Nixonem i Wilsonem w porcie, skąd mieli popłynąć dalej jednym z kursujących po Amazonce statkiem. „Sita” została bezpiecznie zacumowana w porcie i mała czekać na ich powrót.

Przed nimi była kilkudniowa podróż do Iquitos, gdzie mieli nadzieję otrzymać jakieś wiadomości od Tomka. Michał zerknął na niego wymownie na wspomnienie banku i obydwaj kiwnęli głowami na znak, że dopiero tam wymienią złoto na gotówkę. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to mu Michał chciał przekazać, a nie coś w stylu „Tam się ich pozbędziemy”.

Po drodze Wilson, z poczucia winy, zdecydował się towarzyszyć im aż do momentu znalezienia Janka i nawet groźne spojrzenia i burczenie Michała nie odwiodły go od tej decyzji. Gdyby był wierzący, to już by zaczynał się modlić, ale postanowił tylko trzymać tych dwóch z dala od siebie. Bo cóż innego mógł sam poradzić?

W Iquitos napotkali pierwsze trudności.

Z powodu zamieszek nad Ukajali komunikacja rzeczna została tam przerwana i zmuszeni byli opracować alternatywną trasę do Limy. Zżymał się na opóźnienia, bo wyglądało na to, że będą musieli stracić kilka dni, jak nie tygodni nadkładając drogi.

Michał gotów był ruszać piechotą, ale po długich tłumaczeniach zgodzili się z Nixonem, że popłyną Huallagą do Tingo Maria. Tam zorientują się w sytuacji i dopiero wtedy wybiorą najlepszą drogę do Cerro de Pasco. Było to jedyne miejsce, z którego wiedzieli, że odjeżdża kolej do Limy.

\- Zaraz szlag mnie trafi. – Michał syknął mu do ucha po polsku, kiedy opuścili budynek banku z kieszeniami pełnymi gotówki i listem od Tomka.

\- Co znowu? – Nie patrząc nawet na niego, zaczął otwierać kopertę, żeby jeszcze raz przeczytać list. Gwałtowne szarpnięcie za łokieć odciągnęło go na bok i poderwał głowę do góry. O mało nie wlazł na jakiś ruchomy stragan. Przeprosił sprzedawcę ruchem dłoni i zerknął na Michała. – Dzięki. To co znowu cię ugryzło?

\- Gdzie się nie ruszymy, coś nam pod nogi kłody rzuca. W takim tempie, to my Janka nigdy nie znajdziemy.

\- Musimy uzbroić się w cierpliwość, bo teraz każdy nieprzemyślany ruch może zaprzepaścić całe przedsięwzięcie. – Pobieżnie przebiegł wzrokiem po liście i zapisał sobie w pamięci, co ważniejsze informacje. – Zdamy się na Nixona i Wilsona. Oni mają tu największy mir. Z pismem od Hagenbecka i pieniędzmi uda nam się dotrzeć na miejsce spotkania o czasie, zobaczysz.

Musiało się udać.

Bo na samą myśl, że coś mogłoby pójść nie tak, robiło mu się słabo. Ostatni raz widział Janka wtedy w porcie, półtorej roku temu i nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, że to mógł być ostatni raz. Po prostu nie. Nie było takiej opcji. Wiedział, że Janek żył i z Tadkiem mieli większe szanse na ucieczkę i tego się zamierzał trzymać.

Tak. Jak już dorwie Janka w swoje ręce, nigdzie go więcej samego nie puści.

***

Zanim dotarli do Cerro de Pasco, przeprosił Michała w duchu za ciągłe upominanie go.

Sam wychodził z siebie, kiedy mała, stara krypa, brnąca pod prąd, zdawała się stać w miejscu. A kiedy w końcu, z Bożą pomocą dotarli do Tingo Maria, okazało się, że najdogodniej im będzie przejść przez góry mułami.

\- Szlag by trafił te góry. Szlag by trafił te muły. Szlag by trafił ten przeklęty kraj i te ichne zamieszki. Janka lepiej szlag niech nie trafia, ale po jaką cholerę pchać się na takie zadupia? Szlag by to wszystko trafił.

Wzniósł tylko oczy do nieba, słysząc mruczenie Michała i spojrzał uspokajająco przez ramię na Wilsona.

\- Niech się pan nim nie przejmuje. Rzadko kiedy jest w dobrym nastroju, a jak sam pan wie, mamy za sobą bardzo emocjonalny rok.

Jadący za nim Wilson tylko przytaknął i z obawą zerknął na Michała, który wyczerpawszy wszelkie klątwy i bluźnierstwa w ojczystym języku, przeszedł na tybetański. Na to już nawet i on nie miał odpowiedzi, więc postanowił zignorować Michała i bujając się w rytm kroków zwierzęcia pod nim, rozglądał się w około.

Byli już tak blisko.

Coś mu tam w środku radośnie skakało na myśl, że już niedługo wyruszą na granicę boliwijsko-brazylijską. Nie dopuszczał nawet opcji, że Jankowi i Tadkowi mogła się nie udać ucieczka i już odliczał dni do ich spotkania. Było to naiwne myślenie z jego strony? Możliwe. Ale miał już dość zamartwiania się i przewidywania najgorszego. Te półtora roku odbiło się na nim, wiedział to doskonale i jeśli mógł udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, choćby do czasu, kiedy spotka się z Tomkiem i trzeba będzie opracować plan dalszej wyprawy, będzie udawał.

Mimowolnie wsunął rękę do kieszeni spodni i zacisnął palce na małym woreczku. Uśmiech wpełzł mu na twarz.

Tak. Muszą ich odnaleźć całych i zdrowych.

W Cerro de Pasco z radością pożegnał muły i od razu udał się z Wilsonem na dworzec. Udało im się kupić bilety na najbliższy pociąg do Oroya, gdzie mieli przesiąść się i stamtąd bezpośrednio już jechać do Limy.

Po drodze o mało im Wilson nie zszedł, kiedy okazało się, że kolej biegnąca na znacznych wysokościach, była nieco ponad siły zasiedziałego w mieście mężczyzny. Odmawiał podsuwanej im przez górników koki i na wpół przytony dojechał do Limy. Nawet trzęsienie ziemi nie wzruszyło go specjalnie, mimo, że on sam z Michałem pobledli nieco, kiedy z hukiem zatrzęsło nimi.

Michał tylko kręcił głową i przy pierwszej okazji szepnął mu do ucha „Miałeś rację, Jędrek. Ten mieszczuch tylko by wpędził Janka w większe bagno”.

Cóż, nawet on miał kiedyś rację.

Dziwny niepokój ogarnął go po tym trzęsieniu ziemi. Z trudem zdusił narastającą panikę i mentalnie strząchnął z ramienia ten strach, który zadomowił się nad jego głową od momentu, kiedy Tomek z Sally przekazali im tragiczne wieści. Starał się nie myśleć o Janku i Tadku, którzy w tym czasie najprawdopodobniej byli gdzieś w dżungli. Oby tylko nic im się nie stało…

Kiedy postawił stopę na peronie dworca w Limie, uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i z nowym pokładem entuzjazmu i nadziei spojrzał przez ramię na Michała, który wyglądał na opanowanego, ale oczy mu błyszczały bardziej, niż zwykle.

Byli już tak blisko.


End file.
